Desdemona's Revenge
by JayFlight678
Summary: The story of a girl of misery, revenge, kindness, and the last hope. (This story doesn't take place in the world of harry potter but is kind of inspired from it. Nonetheless, it's still a good story so don't ignore...)
1. Prologue

Prologue

In a land, far,far away from this world, connected by one portal that most no one will ever discover, dark shadows lure the lands. They were called Shadians. They thought they could rule forever, but 5 brave leaders defeated them and a short time later, created 5 fractions to harmonize Arthia. One for the caring, one for the humble, one for the brave, one for the clever, and one for the wealthy. This prevented chaos due to the different ways people thought. Oh and here's another unique fact about them. Many of them have powers, though not all of them. The magical ones go to separated schools to learn how to use their magic. So they lived peacefully ever since, or so they thought. The Shadians are gone...right? Actually, some still remain. Planning to strike at the right moment you say? A prophecy was given to them long ago," _After centuries, decades, and many years more, the chosen two will rise to power. The shadows will banish the light but that'll only happen with the right choices. The wrong path one may lead, and the dark will never fly again."_ It said. But the prophecy was thought to be a lot of mumble-jumble and most Shadians say it's false. The Panelas are a family of magical people. Everyone thought they were normal ,but actually, they're a bunch of Shadians believing and waiting for the Chosen One. And so the day came. Here is the story of Desdemona. The story of misery, depress, revenge, adventure, and the last hope.


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1: Childhood Chapter 1: The Mark

"Elvira! You're awake! And just in time too. Take a look at your beautiful daughter!" Doctor Clestine gently held the dark-haired baby,with bright turquoise eyes and handed Mrs. Panela the baby girl. The bright and blinding light awoke Elvira, fresh and happy.

"Thanks so much again Clestine! My first child...She's so cute!" Elvira patted with the slightest force on the crying girl. "There, there. What do you think Abaddon?" The women looked up at her husband, a hazel haired man with emerald-green eyes.

"She's lovely." Elvira hugged the girl but as she was still cuddling, something on the child's shoulder caught her eye. It looked like a normal birthmark but as she glared closer, it looked more and more like a snake curved around a pointed flower. And there was a tiny mark on the snake that Elvira never noticed. "Is something wrong Elvira?" Clestine asked politely, she clearly noticed the sudden awe of Elvira. She quickly looked away and shook her head. "Oh! I was just, um, dazed for a while. Must be sleep taking over!" Elvira smiled nervously as Clestine grinned. "Well I'm glad everything's fine. I'm sorry but the baby can go back to its hospital carriage until its mother is healed enough to go back home." Elvira handed Clestine the baby girl but right after the doctor left the room, Elvira hushed Abaddon and whispered the shocking news. "When I hugged our baby, I saw something shocking. Her birthmark was the Shadian mark!" Abaddon seemed unshaken. "So? What's the deal with that?" Elvira gasped in shock in the little Abaddon knew about the mark. "It _means_ our girl is the Chosen One!" The man gasped and looked like he was about to faint. "The Chosen One?!" She nodded and quickly hushed the man as Clestine walked into the room. "Say goodbye Abaddon, your lady needs rest to heal." The doctor pushed Abaddon away and she also said goodbye as she walked out the room, closing Elvira's room.

After a while of closing her eyes she opened them as she smiled at her daughter's name."Desdemona. Yes, that's the perfect name for a Chosen One." She drifted off to an uneasy sleep about dark magic and the future of her lucky daughter. _Will her life be different?_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The School for the Gifted

"Mom! Look, I can make that pen fly!" Desdemona bounced and cheerfully rose her hands as purple and black mist formed around a silver pen. She then whispered a spell and the pen slowly lifted from the glass table. "Mommy, isn't it amazing?!" She looked towards Elvira and hoped for a compliment. "That's great honey! I'm glad you're making progress, soon you'll be ready for Magia's School for the Gifted." Desdemona gasped and grinned, she looked as if she's flying. "You really think I may be able to go there?! I heard only the best of the best go there!" Elvira nodded and Desdemona broke her spell with the silver pen and looked outside. The bright sunlight filled the large house. It has 5 bathrooms, 6 bedrooms, 1 shimmering pool, and a gigantic backyard, partly a garden. The living room had aquamarine embedded into the white sofa and a polished tourmaline floor. It had a modern look and crystal glass used for windows. Light made the crystal shimmer like a crystal castle. Though this seemed much, a house like this was only a tiny bit more exclusive than the regular house.

Days passed quickly as the test to enter Magia's School for the Gifted got nearer. Desdemona turned 6 just a week before the test and soon, it was here. "I can't believe it's already here!" Desdemona felt as if she was going to smile forever. But beneath the happiness was a tid bit of nervousness tingling. "What if i don't pass?" She suddenly asked. Her mother gasped in shock of such an idea. "Don't worry, I'm 99.9% sure you're going to pass."

They walked to the white-pearl castle. "Good luck!" Desdemona hugged her mother once more and she walked in. Her silver,purple dress glittered and trailed on the floor as she walked to the assigned room number. "79c." Read the note. She looked up at the numbers."77,78...Aha 79c." She walked in. Time seemed to slow down as the butterflies in her stomach flew more frantically. She took a deep breath. "Don't worry, I won't fail."She told herself. She thought her heart would fall out when she tripped on her dress but she quickly steadied herself. A lady of hazel hair, silver short dress, and sharp hazel eyes looked at her as she quickly stood tall. _So much for a good impression_. She thought.

"Desdemona Panela is it not?" The lady asked.

"Yes, my name is Desdemona."

"Good. Please sit down on that chair right over there." The lady pointed to a fancy table, carved with gold and followed by a chair of crystal with blue outlines. "My name is Mrs. Cordelia Dansel. And you're here to take the test for Magia's School for the Gifted?" had a straight and blank expression on her face. Desdemona walked to the chair and sat, proudly but nervously looking up. "Yes, Miss." The lady nodded and pointed to a glass ball the size of Desdemona's little palm. "Please perform a levitation spell on that for as long as you like between 6-10 seconds." Desdemona breathed. _Ok, i know this. Show her what you've got._ She lifted her hands and whispered the spell as black and purple mist formed at the ball. The glass lifted, about 4 inches above the pearl table.

After 9 seconds, Desdemona softly placed the glass ball back onto the table and looked toward the lady, who was scribbling viciously on her clipboard. When the lady looked up, Desdemona caught a twinkle of shock/fear in her eyes. _What's that? Maybe… I'm too talented for my age?_ Desdemona won't discover the answer until many, many years later. "Freeze the water in the cup." Desdemona looked over. Yet again, she lifted her hands and pointed at the water. She whispered a spell and the water went as solid as rock. The lady yet again, was scribbling. asked her a few more simple spells and Desdemona confidently did each one. _This is easier than I thought._

Later she asked Desdemona to name the some leaders of the groups. "It's ok if you don't know ALL of them, knowing a few is fine. But I do not expect all leaders wrong." That's when butterflies entered Desdemona's stomach yet again. "Caring?" _Caring…Who is the leader? Oh I think mom told me…_ "Clementine Primrose?" She answered, not that sure. The lady wrote down something but made no comments. "Brave leader?" She asked. This time, Desdemona only knew the first name so she guessed the last name. "Nadine Firu?" The lady yet again made no comment and scribbled some notes. She then announced the test over and said the results will be in within 2 weeks. Desdemona left the room, saying a brief"Thank you." and then stepping out into the garden outside the exit of the school. Her mother was already waiting for her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shadows Rise

Days, weeks, and months passed. Desdemona was already six years old when the results of the test arrived. "Mommy! Look, the mail arrived." She gasped. "There's one from Magia's School for the gifted! I think it's the results of the test." Her stomach turned upside down. "I might not pass…" Every moment of the letter opening seemed like eternity. The paper made a sharp sound as it was ripped open and the flap sound of the letter as it collided with the envelope. The sheet of paper lifted towards her mom. "Desdemona… I'm so sorry…" Elvira had a depressed tone. Desdemona frowned. "I didn't pass did I?" Her brain filled with thoughts. Her life plan is all ruined. She turned her back and started to walk away when her mom stopped her. "Just kidding. Of course you passed!" Her mom chuckled. All dark thoughts vanished and was replaced by the happiest and joyful thoughts. "Yes! Yes! I knew it!" She hopped and skipped happily. Her heart lifted from the nervousness. "School starts next week."

The next week passed fast as Desdemona and her mom bought all the supplies. Books for magic,feathers,ink, and more. All went well on her way to the first day of school. Late summer arrived a bit early than usual. "Bye mom!" Desdemona waved goodbye and her mom gave her a kiss and a hug. "I hope your day goes well. Don't forget to make friends!" Her mom gave her one last hug as Desdemona skipped to school. But she stopped dead at entrance as the thought reached her mind. _Friends? How am I supposed to make friends?_ The hall was buzzing with people. All of them seemed to know each other. _Am I the only one different?_ It went better than expected.

"Hello! You're new right?" A ginger haired girl with golden eyes that seem to glow and glitter looked at her and grinned. "My name is Aurelia. What's your name?" Desdemona smiled and answered politely. "I'm Desdemona." Aurelia asked her which class she was assigned to. "1-131." Aurelia widened her eyes. "Mine too!" Desdemona and her new friend walked towards the classroom. Everything was well, as expected. They introduced each of them and the teacher, , showed them around the classroom, which was large and crystal, like other classrooms. So it was a perfect day right? Until magic class.

"That was a excellent freezing spell Fery. Desdemona, can you perform a levitation spell?" Desdemona said 'Subuolo' and dark mist rose upon her water bottle. She thought it was going well. Until the whole class started gasping and snickering. Even the teacher looked shocked. "Ahem, that was um, uh a great spell. Next." The rest of the class was foggy to Desdemona. _What did I do wrong? Why were they laughing?_

At the end of the class, a brown-haired girl with blue eyes walked toward her. "What was that? What's with your 'black smoke'? That's totally not a normal spell color, or texture! It's not even you're born ugly." Desdemona stared. Everything made sense now. The tester, teacher, the snickering. She now just realized the texture and color of the magical aura of the other students. They were sparkly and bright. and hers was just the opposite. She was different. "Hello shadow girl." A random boy in the hallway called her as she walked to the bathroom.

Lunch was even worse. No one sat next to her, they deserted her, completely. "Careful, she might give us her disgusting black smoke."A girl scooted away from her and laughed. Aurelia walked towards her. Desdemona's hope lifted. "Thank goodness I-" She was cut off my Aurelia. "I'm sorry to be rude but, is there something wrong with you?" Desdemona narrowed her eyes. "No! I'm perfectly normal!" Aurelia looked down. "I'm sorry but it's contagious, I don't want to have it." And then she just left. _What kind of friend is she? I don't have any sickness! See how they feel if they're different!_ Desdemona silently blasted a spell at Angelia, the girl who said she was different, and her hair immediately turned green. "My hair!" Angelia immediately flipped and turned at Desdemona. "It's her sickness! It's spreading to me!" _What? No! No! It was my spell not my 'disease'!_ People around her screamed and ran to another table in a jiffy. Desdemona cracked. "It wasn't me you fools! I just turned her hair green for her to feel revenge not worse for me!" She shouted. The other fearfully looked up. "Oh look, the shadow girl's mad. Turning my hair green is nothing that I can't fix. Your spells are useless." Angelia's words rang in her ears. _Your spells are useless._

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Silvine, the principal, walked into the cafeteria. "Explain." Angelia started talking before Desdemona can say anything. "This girl turned my hair green for no reason! She just wanted to make a fool of me!" Silvine looked toward Desdemona. "Is true?" "True I turned her hair green but-" Silvine gasped. "Well then you have nothing to say. Making fun of someone for fun is disastrous behavior. I shall see you in my office Miss Panela." And with that she walked out. Desdemona scowled and shot a look at Angelia, and she returned with a smirk. Aurelia looked at Desdemona, wide eyed and walked over. "I can't believe you would do that." But Desdemona didn't hear her. She was already stomping away towards the doors, to the office, where her mom was in.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Misery and Revenge

The situation in the principal's office was useless. Everytime she tried to explain they would cut her off. "Desdemona, what happened?" Her mom asked. "I was getting bullied by everyone and they called my magic aura evil, a disease, and contagious. I don't understand, there's nothing wrong with me!" Mrs. Silvine narrowed her eyes. "Well that explains it! She must have a serious disease and should be taken to the hospital! Not stay in school and leave untreated." Her flame colored eyes burned into Elvira's. "There is nothing wrong with her, I assure you!"Her mom explained.

The rest of the conversation continued but the principal pointed out every flaw in Desdemona's argument. It settled with the principal giving Desdemona 1 more chance, and they left. She went back to her class and everyone was staring at her. Announcements came on. "As you have heard, a little incident happened in the cafeteria today, but Desdemona has now been given one more chance. If anyone catches her threatening anyone, report to a school staff immediately. Thank you." Mrs. Realia nodded and continued the class.

When Desdemona went home, she explained everything to her mom and she just walked to her room and stayed there, not even coming out to eat until the next day. Elvira thought she needed to think but she didn't know what Desdemona was doing. _I hate school. I hate everyone in there. I hate the principal. I've done nothing wrong and they're blaming me for EVERYTHING. It's not my fault at all about my magic aura._ She thought.

The next day, Desdemona finally left her room and with her mom, drove to school. "Have a nice day." Her mom said. Desdemona left with a wave and walked to her classroom. She hissed at Angelia. "Well looks like you can't threatening me anymore can you." She laughed with a whiny voice and sat down. Desdemona burned with anger but she decided to stay here rather than fight her. She studied hard and read every word in the magic textbooks. She performed perfect spells and she ignored the snickering. At lunch, everyone was purposely laughing and talking about her NEAR Desdemona. "She doesn't belong here.", "Only a witch has powers like that.", "She should be exiled. Expelled!" And so, Desdemona learned everything she could in lunch to pass the time and prevent her from cracking since everyone wants her to so she can leave. _I will never leave this school. The only chance of my revenge is on my powerful spells. They won't get away with happy lives while I have a miserable life of difference._

The weeks pass the same way as that day. She got home, stayed her room, go to school, and study. She only had quick meals and she barely talked with her mom. _Nothing is going to stop me._ She learned every spell that can help her get revenge. Torture, control, freeze, summoning, and everything.

Soon, it was 2nd grade. Her summer vacation consists of only 1 week of vacationing and the rest was studying. It was a burning hot summer and so the cooling spells she learned were very useful. This year of school was going to be different, she already knew every spell and saw little reason of going through class but she went anyway. Desdemona started doing little tricks and pranks that no one knew she was behind.

"Class, today we'll be learning about the elemental spells." _Boring, I already perfected them in June._ "Her fire you have to say Accendia and concentrate on the color and temperature of fire. Desdemona? Would you like to try this spell?" Desdemona nodded and easily set a tiny fire on a paper in a fireproof container. The black mist set people whispering again but no matter, she's used to it. "Excellent spell Desdemona!A+!" Like everyday, she got an A+ in every class. Desdemona sneered at Angelia as Angelia passed with shock. But Desdemona wasn't content, yet.

Desdemona spent more time doing other stuff but she still learned and practiced every spell. Her 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, and 11th, birthdays passed.(Her birthday is March 10.) She had learned the spells an average high schooler had learned. Her mother was proud of her until, today that is. Elvira actually never used magic after Desdemona's birth. But today, she accidentally blasted carriage as she was walking across the street and the carriage wasn't stopping. Something horrible happened. Elvira's magic blast was red and black, and it casted sharp vines with thorns and the carriage turned into a rock, and so did the horse and person. People around her gasped in shock. "A Shadian! Shadian magic!" The street went in chaos. The Obsidian Police came teleporting and blasting at Elvira.

"Everyone stay back! This is a very dangerous situation!" The Obsidian Police pointed spears at her but then, suddenly and by chance, a sun-crystal bullet pierced her heart and she went limp. Even the police backed away and were paralyzed. The news went wild with the discovery of a Shadian. Desdemona went home that day, happily expecting her mother when her house was empty of anyone. "Mom? Hello? Are you here?" Desdemona shrugged and went on normally but the moment she turned on the television, her remote dropped. "A Shadian named Elvira was killed, thankfully, on the streets. The area has been fenced for safety and won't be open until further notices. A sun-crystal bullet had shot her right in the heart and we hope-" Desdemona turned it off. She could hear no more. "They killed her… They KILLED her!" Black magic shot the walls, turning it gray. "I can't believe it… my mother, the only one who understood me." Rage burst through her, black mist surrounded the large mansion. She didn't care about anything. And she now understood that she was a Shadian. She was enemy, she was never meant to fit in.


	6. Chapter 5

Part 2: The Chosen Ones Chapter 5: Dark Plans

That day, Desdemona was gone. She ran and ran into the Enchanted Forest. _Everyone will pay. They'll pay!_ Her black hair fluttered in the wind and her pale skin shone in the shadows containing the tiniest pinch of sunlight. Desdemona looked up at the deep green trees. Tears streamed down her face as she clenched her fists. _They'll pay for everything they've done._ That day, Desdemona went into hiding, studying as hard as she can and practicing on all plants surrounding. She killed, murdered animals for food.

Years passed as her urge for revenge grew. The more she spent alone, the more she thought more about her relatives. _Dad, mom saidi he was dead and never talked about him. He probably got murdered too by those 'good' people. We've changed, but they'll never realize it._ Shield, camouflage, hang, memory, and other spells were all learned. Desdemona also read books on Shadians, and noticed the prophecy.

On her 23rd birthday, for the first time in forever, Desdemona took off her cloak and noticed something on her shoulder. "What's this?" She asked. Her emerald eyes widened and gleamed as she saw a snake, a flower, and a '2' engraved in the snake. "Isn't this…" Desdemona ran to her cottage (she built it when she was 14, tired of sleeping on dirt.) and pulled out the book on Shadians. She flipped to the chapter about The Ancient Prophecy. The mark of the Chosen Second matched exactly of the mark on her shoulder. "That means… I'm one of the 'twos' that'll have the Shadians back to power in no time!" She grinned evilly as she narrowed her eyes. "And I have just the plan…" Desdemona took out her pen and scribbled down the outlines of her plan. _I'll go back to school, to Magic Academy. She'll cover her dark with simple color magic. There must be other Shadians out there in the Academy. If I find the Chosen one, we'll be friends and I'll tell it the prophecy. And then we'll work together and rule for eternity!_ She smiled and closed her notebook. Desdemona packed her things into her backpack she brought and dashed through the woods, with dark thorned trees that she practiced her magic one, and out into the crystal world again. "I haven't seen gems in ages." The diamonds, pearls, minerals, and more glittered in the Sun. Desdemona walked back to her old house, if it was still there, and surprisingly, it was as good as new. "Looks like I forgot my keys but no worry. The locks seem to open with Shadian magic." Desdemona walked to the door. "Recludam." The door swung open and she walked in, then locked the door. "Huh, the dark on the walls seem to have faded away." She felt much more comfortable here, in a proper house. She walked upstairs and her eyes landed on her mother's room. "Don't worry mom, I'll make you proud."

The next day, Desdemona awoke early at 7 and grabbed her backpack, put on some nice clothes, enchanted her magical aura and walked out the door. Her hair was tied in a neat bun with side bangs in the front. She had a dress of silver and white, and her shoes were she arrived at the academy, the front door lady asked her.

"What's your name?" As she looked down at the list. Desdemona glanced around and quickly used a memory spell on the lady to believe she knew Desdemona and she printed her name on the paper. The lady shook her head for a bit and looked up at Desdemona, eyes gleaming with familiarity. "Desdemona right? Good to see you again!"

Desdemona smiled and walked in the entrance to a hallway full of lockers. The lady had given her a paper with her schedule, class, and locker number. This hallway was made with tourmaline and rough aquamarine floor. The air was buzzing with people. _I haven't been to school for ages, I wonder if it's still the same?_ When she walked to her locker, a familiar face was next to her. The golden eyes… The ginger hair. "Aurelia?" The girl next to her turned around to face Desdemona immediately. "Desdemona? Where did you come from?" Aurelia changed a bit...no, alot, her hair was now curled, her dress was the lastet fashions, and her face was full of make-up. "Oh, I just transfered to this school!" Aurelia didn't smile. "Oh, well that's sad because I was happy you're gone for good." She narrowed her eyes and walked away, high heels making 'click, click' sounds on the gleaming floor. "Geez, what happened to her?" Desdemona put her books in her locker and locked it with Shadian magic. She teleported to her class, which was at the 4th floor and room A78. Inside were people, all unfamiliar to Desdemona except one, Fery Hyret. And there was also an odd boy, who wore a black hoodie, hood over his head, and a face she couldn't see and was covered by a shadow. _I think the Chosen One just came to me…_ There was a desk next to the boy and Desdemona took a seat there. She turned her head and said "Hi." The boy didn't reply. She shrugged and looked front at the teacher.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Recruit

After class ended, she followed the boy to his locker and one again said. "Hello?" This time he finally turned to her. The boy had dark brown hair and blue eyes. "What do you want?!" He snapped. Desdemona jumped. "Calm down. I just want to talk about something important… " The boy stared with no emotion. "Do you know about Shadians?" The boy widened his eyes, nodded, and just stood there. "Are you a chosen one?" Desdemona immediately regretted her question. _I think I said it too directly, what if he's just a weird guy. What if-_ Her thoughts were cut by the boy's reply. "Yes, I am, why? You're not a spy… right?" Mist started the lightly form around the boy when Desdemona quickly answered. "Don't worry! I'm the other chosen one and I came to this school to find the other one." The boy still looked skeptical and Desdemona took the color charm off her magic as she performed a little freezing spell on a rock. "See? No sparkly and bright color." The tense atmosphere broke.

In the next few moments, the boy immediately grabbed hold on Desdemona and they teleported into a Dark Alley. "Welcome the Shadian Street." She looked at him. His hoodie was gone and she noticed his ruffled hair. They were on a high rock. "So, prove to me that you're one of the Chosen ones…" Desdemona took of her sweater and showed him the mark on her shoulder. "Excellent!" Then, the boy spilled everything about HIS plan. "Listen, I have a brother who lives in the human world, and he's the only way I can get more power on my spells. Enough to take over this world. My brother, i can sense he is already in this world right now because he was foolish enough to believe that I need his help to fight an evil curse. Anyway, I need some of his blood to drink because he was born with an inner power that I do not have." He scowled. "Anyway, I need your help to revive me. My other Shadians are helping to search too but they never found him." Desdemona looked, dazed by the sudden information. _Human world? I thought they were a myth… And there's a portal from that world to Arthia? And how is a brother of a human a Shadian?_ She decided to save to questions for later. But she never got a chance to ask them when the boy immediately sent Desdemona on a look for the boy.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Back Again

Desdemona disappeared into a dark shadow as she flew across Arthia, Clever. Her eyes darted around for any unusual behavior. She landed at the door to the Hallway to the other lands. She walked to the Door of Courage and she entered. _Surely his brother got into this land…_ She scanned the land for new students when she found an unfamiliar face. Desdemona teleported, in a flash, down to the place and hid in the shadows as she eavesdropped. "I guess I should start searching for my brother…" The boy looked around. Desdemona noticed the same dark brown hair and a similar face. _There he is. I'm going to have to tell Devillo to come here._ Desdemona teleported back to Devillo. "Quick then, he might get away." Desdemona and Devillo teleported to the dark forest where they stood. Desdemona had crept upon Devillo's brother and hung him in the statue of a great Shadian, Dehom. The boy tried to struggle out of the ropes after he woken up from his knockdown. Desdemona then, careful not to reveal her identity, walked towards the boy, with the cloak. She summoned a dagger as the boy quickly noticed her. "Ow!" The boy yelped as Desdemona, covering her face with a shadow spell, slit part of the boy's arm and she gathered his flowing blood into a small potion bottle. _Perfect._ Desdemona walked back, towards the pot of the other herbs and magical stuff she mixed for the blood to work. Devillo walked out, not hidden anymore. "Mix it in this mixture!" He demanded. Desdemona poured the three drops of blood into the mixture and she stirred it. _Smells like turtle dirt…_ She then handed him the mixture and he drank it. "Yes, finally!" He smiled. "I can finally do spells more powerful than a levitation or two. My powers that started in the human world were as weak as a baby's." He easily casted a killing spell on a snake near them. "Mortem!" Red smoke flashed the snake as it went limp. Desdemona felt a twinge of pity for the snake. _It was innocent… What am I doing? I'm going to be killing for the rest of my life!_ She cleared her head. The boy was still tied, staring at them.

"Desdemona, why don't you have a duel with the chosen one while his sister is away? I am to weak to start dueling, I just got my powerful powers back."

"Yes, master. Let us see the power of the chosen one against the chosen two?" She gave an evil laugh, though it was just to reassure Devillo. _Oh guess I have to fight him…_ Justin started to get my wand out.

"Fight" she snarled.

"Exarment," Justin shouted. He had casted a disarming spell.

"Mortem," she yowled. _Fool for casting a weak spell, but I'll regret if my spell actually hits him._ The colors of red and green shot out of the wands and the spells collided. Desdemona's red smoke was barely an effort as she made it carefully look like she was trying to kill him but also careful not to actually hit him. She let his spell overcast hers. The boy for some reason bent down, towards a simple leaf. _What's he doing?_ Justin quickly mumbled something and he had disappeared. _Phew, a gunsing he made. That boy is intelligent._

Devillo shouted at her, for a first. "How dare you lose! I thought you were powerful! More powerful than a stupid weakling!" He huffed. Desdemona looked upon him calmly. "I'm sorry, I guess I was a bit tired after today, don't you think?" Devillo rolled his eyes. "Nevermind… But next time, you better not lose." He walked away for a nap.

After waking up, Devillo had alerted Desdemona. "Desdemona." He called her. "Gather the Shadians. My brother, Justin, also brought 2 friends with him. His sister and a friend of his named Hazel and Sebastian. I want you to order them to gather those 2 and I want YOU to kill them. Without his sidekicks, he won't be able to save this land this easily… Soon I'll be able to rule this land, forever!" He laughed evilly. Something flipped inside Desdemona. "You mean WE'LL rule this land right Devillo?" The man turned on Desdemona. "Of course, now go! I'm going to have some fun in the Academy…" He vanished away. _Why do I have to do the work?_ Desdemona thought. _Probably maybe he trusts me. And then I'll get to have my revenge on everyone in Arthia, plus, a TRUE friend, unlike Aurelia._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Call of the Dark

Rain splattered on the rocky floor as Desdemona trailed to the high rock and made the Shadian call. "Shadians gather!" Purple mist formed in her hands and teleported to all Shadians. Almost immediately, Shadians started to teleport and gather below the high rock. Desdemona tied her long, black hair in a bun as the rain, followed my wind, sogged everyone.

"Why did you call us in this weather!?" yelled a Shadian through the howling storm. "The dark lord has ordered us to gather the sidekicks of Justin and kill them!" She yelled, hoping they all heard her. The shadows below cheered in announcement of murders. _I don't know if I'll ever be happy with killing, but if it's part of the revenge, then I'll do it._ "You will gather them to me and I shall kill them! No other, as he said! And this weather will be perfect for hiding our identities!" Lightning started as the Shadians set off the find them. Desdemona teleported herself to shelter and used a drying spell to clear up the mess. Her white and silver dress was clean and dry like water never touched it. Desdemona summoned a black and silver dress and changed into that to avoid her delicate white dress getting all ruined. "Fashion is still important for girls…" After casting a shadow spell again, the Shadians started to arrive in the alley, carrying Hazel and Sebastian. Desdemona heard the cries of help of the 2 children. _I'm sorry for killing two innocent humans._

"Miss Panela, we have brought you the two." A man knocked at the door. "Good, tie them at the dark alley." Desdemona ordered the man and he ran away.

Desdemona put on her hood and teleported to the dark alley where Sebastian is at. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He yelled. Desdemona stepped closer, knife ready at hand. "Hazel? Is that you?" The boy quickly went silent as he realized this was taller than Hazel. Desdemona quickly ran towards Sebastian and held the boy by his neck. He struggled but could not escape with tied hands behind his back. She reached for the knife and, cringing, slowly slid the sharp metal through the boy's neck. "Help...please..don't" He strained and screamed. Blood gushed through his neck, landing on Desdemona's gloves. After a few moments of screaming and her closing her eyes, she felt his head going limp. It made a thud as it fell the ground. _I'm so sorry child._ Desdemona dropped the body as red liquid pooled around it. She quickly left, too disgusted to look, to the other alley Hazel was in.

"Sebastian! I was starting to get worried, you...Sebastian, is that you?" Hazel looked terrified when Desdemona appeared. She started crying. "Help!" _Poor girl._ She thought. Desdemona walked forward and did the same thing she did with the boy. Except, ¼ way through her neck, Hazel started kicking Desdemona in the stomach. "Ouch! Stop that!" Desdemona demanded. The girl started struggling harder when Desdemona let go and the girl ran away, fast, while blood was still pouring out her neck. "Looks like she survived…" Desdemona didn't chase her. This child had done nothing wrong anyway. A tear dropped from her eye as she teleported to Devillo. _What have I done?_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rejection

"You what?!" He screamed at Desdemona as she explained how Hazel escaped. "I tried to get her back but she was lost! I couldn't find her." She lied. Devillo sighed. "If she escaped, that means she'll get back to Justin! And that means Justin will be stronger, and I was planning to fight him tomorrow!" Devillo sighed and tightened his fist in anger. "And I thought I said this was your last chance Desdemona." Devillo suddenly turned towards Desdemona, smiling. _Huh?_ "Well, I thank you for everything you've done, reviving me, killing Sebastian, it was all a excellent job." He stopped. "So leave, I have no use for you Desdemona. I can sense the gleam of kindness in your heart Desdemona, you can't fool me."

She gasped. _No use for me? But I'm one of the Chosen Ones! And well, everyone has a heart!_ "But… but I'm one of the Chosen Ones! I'm supposed to help you!" Her stomach lurched. He stared. "You're just the 2nd one. Besides you already helped me, you're no use for me now that I know Justin is not as strong as I thought." Devillo just teleported away, not giving Desdemona a third chance. Her heart pounded. Everything was ruined. Turns out he just wants power on his own… _He never wanted to help me. I thought he was a true friend, I thought he wasn't like Aurelia. But turns out, no one can be trusted._ Desdemona now have 2 revenges, him and the bullies. But she was going to sort out him first… _If he thinks Justin and Hazel don't have magic, just wait and see… I'm going to join them and fight against him. I won't let him win._ And with that, Desdemona located Justin and teleported, hurt and blinded with revenge. She also located Hazel and teleported her to the hospital, rather or not she was already with Justin.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A New Friend

The sun was out again and the sky was cloudless. Crystals shone and the shining grass gleamed. Justin was in a wooden cabin, it seemed, in the middle of Shadian territory. "Get… Get away from me!" He screamed. Desdemona calmed them. "Don't be afraid. I am on your side. Honestly. DeVillo abandoned me because I lost his trust and I have lost a true friend too."Justin listened, barely making an expression.

"Devillo left me, he said he didn't need me anymore… I..I thought he was my true friend."

"How do I know you're not spying?"

"I can prove it to you! See!" Desdemona's mark was faded, bare visible on her pale skin. "When I don't have an urge to fight the innocent, this mark is faded. It still has a little left since I still want to have revenge on those who threatened me, like him." Justin, she could see pity in their eyes but she didn't care. That only comforted her. "Okay, come on in." Justin spoke softly. Desdemona walked in and sat with justin on a couch they built. _Looks like Hazel still didn't come back._

"Hey, I came to tell you the plan of DeVillo. Oh and your sister is alive. Though she can die if she is healed. Look, you showed true bravery when you dueled with me, therefore, your spell outweighed mine." _Not really… But it's worth a little fib._ "I suggest you do the same. DeVello's plan is to bring you over using prophecies. If you go first then your spell will outweigh way more than it did to mine." Desdemona ended her sentence, waiting for a response. She looked around the wooden cabin, it was cozy.

"Desdemona, I heard that many of the chosen ones don't survive. Is that true?" Justin questioned her.

She took a big sigh. _He's a curious one…_ "Yes and no it depends. But don't think about that. Think about the revenge you need to give back. Trust me, you will survive. If you agree for me to stay with you, I will teach you spells that you don't know and techniques to help you survive."

"I appreciate your kindness, but is there anyone with my sister?'

"Yes. I sent her to the hospital for wizards." Desdemona received a information vision. "They say she has a high chance of not surviving but there is always hope. Shadians miss one thing in life that sometimes costs their life: Love. Love is expressed in many ways Justin. Your mother's love caused you to be alive. Love can be there mentally or externally. The point is you need love to survive and you have that. Not to mention, your sister too." _Jeez, how did that get out of me? So cheesy but, I guess it's true._ Desdemona looked forward.

The past few days Desdemona taught him the killing curse, torturing, shielding, power, and more. Together they worked on techniques to help Justin improve.

One day, Justin asked Desdemona another question on break."Desdemona, remember when you were a Shadian? How did you switch sides? What was your motivation?"

"Justin, rejection is something people without feeling do. I realized even though I'm a Shadian, I have feelings but some Shadians just don't." Devillo and her 'friends' flashed in Desdemona's mind. She struggled to not cry. "I realized people aren't as good as they seem or the other way around. What about you? Why did you want to fight?" She didn't really listen, dazed by her dead mother and her friends.

"I wanted to fight because I thought about my parents and how they died. I did not want that happening to me or people like Hazel. When I realized was the one who can make the change in Arthia, I decided it use it as an is the way I was motivated." Justin looked at Desdemona. _He's so brave, and I'm happy that he has friends. I wish I had had a chance for a true relationship…_

"Hey, big guy, ready to fight tomorrow?" She tried to lighten up the moment.

"That depends if I am a big guy."Justin laughed at his joke. Desdemona smiled. The sun was already down and they went to bed. Desdemona had her own tiny room, with a velvet covered wooden bed.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The End

The next morning, Desdemona and Justin discussed the spells and worked a little more. It was a cloudy day, the sky was gray and the wind blew the grass curtains. Desdemona knew where DeVillo is and so she offered a way to travel. "So it is easier to travel when we teleport!"

"Or you know we can use the gunsing." Justin objected

"Teleportation."

"Gunsing."

"Teleportation."

"Gunsing."

"Teleportation."

"You know why don't you teleport and I use the Gunsing?"

"Fine! Whoever get there last is the rotten egg!" Desdemona took off to Devillo. _Looks like he's in the forest of vines._ Desdemona and Justin reached Devillo at the same time. She grinned at Justin. "Ready to do this?" Justin nodded, she saw a gleam of courage with a twinkle of fear. _I hope he wins._ At last, they reached and Desdemona saw Devillo standing there with a wicked grin. He had built himself a throne of thorns. The forest was dark with the smell of rain on the gust of wind. "I knew you would hate me Desdemona… But I didn't know you would stoop this low." He let out a laugh that could chill the bravest of people. "You'll never understand how much it broke my heart Devillo!" Desdemona felt rage engulf her mind. _He's horrible._ Devillo gave Justin an evil look before he started speaking. "Now before we start, I need to tell you some secrets. One, I'm your brother." Desdemona saw no surprise in that, although Justin gasped in shock. "Two, I was the one who killed your parents." _He… He killed his OWN parents? I've never met anyone so cold hearted… more cold-hearted than the people who killed my mom and dad._ Justin, who stood, paralyzed, widened his eyes. "YOU KILLED OUR PARENTS?!" He yowled. Desdemona glanced at Devillo. "You see, I was born a Shadian and I was proud of it. Our parents would never allow me to do any magic, as they were a coward. So I killed them and sucked out their powers, then I was powerful, and could practice my magic. But of course, that was after Hazel was born. A while later,there you were and I knew you were going to be the chosen one. Therefore, I dragged you along to Arthia. If you read correctly in the diary I wrote I couldn't do it with a girl. I actually meant I couldn't kill a girl so I forgot your sister. Your sister saw me first because I was eager to see what gender she was. She was sadly, a girl. Mother seemed to know I was the chosen one and so she sent Hazel to our neighbor. She loved you so much, she protected you. My powers demolished when you survived. Now, now when I said you were cute, I just said so if you didn't get the diary no one would understand. Lastly, I was the one who sent you the diary through the portal of Arthia. Now you see, everyone fears the Shadians and once they will lure the lands of Arthia. I think that is enough for you." Desdemona stared at Devillo. _He wasted his cleverness and talent on his own ambition. He was a fool._ "I can't believe you." Devillo averted his eyes to Desdemona. _He's thinking…_ Then, out of nowhere, he yowled. "MORTEM!" Red light flashed towards Desdemona. But it was too quick for Desdemona to react. That moment she went limp. It was all too quick.

 _I died too soon… And I didn't succeed on either revenge. But that was useless, revenge is useless. Life is supposed to be unfair and disagreeing with it will get no one anywhere._ The last thing she heard was Justin screaming. "Desdemona!"

Before her was a field of grass, flowers, and perfect weather. Sun gleamed down, through the white puffy clouds. _Where am I?_ A woman stood in the distance, unrecognized through the mist. "Desdemona, is that you?" When she heard the woman's voice, her heart lifted. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she ran towards the woman, the woman she called Mom.


End file.
